Face recognition is an increasingly important technology due to its use in many different areas such as organizing photo albums, image tagging on social networking and picture sharing sites, tracking images on the Internet, gaming systems that have advanced motion sensing capabilities, surveillance, secure system logins, and so on. One common use scenario for face recognition is identifying whether probe images (e.g., captured from a surveillance system) correspond to images of individuals stored in an image gallery. Current face recognition algorithms perform with significant accuracy under controlled conditions, such as when the probe and gallery images are taken in the same pose. However, the performance of such algorithms decreases significantly when the images are not in the same pose.